The present disclosure relates to a high-frequency module and a communication apparatus.
Recently, high-frequency circuits capable of switching signal paths are used in various types of communication apparatuses (see, for example, International Publication No. WO 2011/061946, called “Patent Document” hereinafter).
FIG. 7 is a block diagram illustrating a high-frequency circuit disclosed in Patent Document. This high-frequency circuit includes first and second antenna terminals ANT1 and ANT2, a differential transmission terminal Tx, a first reception terminal Rx1, a second reception terminal Rx2, and a switching circuit DP3T. The switching circuit DP3T switches between connecting and disconnecting a desired signal path in accordance with voltages supplied to power source terminals Va1, Va2, Vt, and Vr. Meanwhile, a high-frequency amplifying circuit HPA and low-noise amplifying circuits LNA1 and LNA2 are turned on and off in accordance with voltages supplied to power source terminals Vcc1, Vcc2, Vb, Vatt, VbL1, VbL2, and VcL.
According to this high-frequency circuit, transmission and reception operations are switched and the optimal antenna for transmission operations is selected (what is known as “transmission diversity operations”), for example, in accordance with combinations of voltages supplied to the power source terminals.
Patent Document also discloses the ability to share power source terminals such that the high/low level of an applied voltage is continually supplied as the same voltage, as well as using such sharing to reduce the number of power source terminals and power source lines, simplify the structure of the circuit components, and make it easier to miniaturize the circuit components.
However, if the power source terminals and power source lines are simply shared, there is still the risk of noise sneaking in through the shared power source terminals and power source lines.